The Martin Serious Show
The Martin Serious Show is a radio show in Grand Theft Auto IV about the multi-millionare radio host Martin Serious which also stars Smithy the Stunt Boy, Lisa Lynn and Mark the Manager. Description The Show includes crazy jokes and stunts including Martin throwing used urinal cakes dipped in glue at Cindy the Intern. Also on the show is Goomba Rocco and Fartbox Frankie. Cindy the Intern replaced an intern from Zimbabwe and Smithy, who many people believe is overated replaced Rick the Stunt Boy. They also had a member of the cast known as Topless Tina who overdosed on the show. The show has undergone massive changes over time. The show was once aired on LCFR and is currently aired on WKTT Radio. The show once aired for six and a half hours and has recently shortened and fans believe that the show fails to deliver entertainment now that they are "Tip-toeing behind the line" rather than crossing it. Martin Serious brings in rich playboy celebrity, Tony McTony as a guest star and received a call in from Cloe Parker and to the disappointment of fans, not one double-ender joke or miscariage reference was made by Martin despite the fact he trashed her for years. The show also has crazy contests, although most of them are killed by Mark the Manager (an example being the "3rd Trimester Triathalon," in which pregnant women in their third trimester must ride tricycles in circles, run 22 miles, and break-dance without entering premature labor). The show is suggested to use the massive amounts of violence,racism and sexism in it for shock value purposes with Martin Serious and Lisa Lynn often commenting on how they will win awards due to how depraved the show is. Characters Martin Serious (aka "Mr. S") Martin Serious is the obese host of The Martin Serious Show and has done crazy things such as licking a 70 year old woman's vagina, throwing used urine cakes dipped in glue at Cindy the Intern and giving retards ecstasy. He did a live read for the Italian American restaurant Al Dente's where he put on an Italian-American voice which was believed to be a mafia impersonation. Martin's mother was once trapped in a limo being ravaged by a tramp on air on June 12th 2002. He also did a live remote from an abortion clinic. He is voiced by Will Forte. Smithy the Sidekick Smithy the Sidekick, or simply Smithy, is a psychotic stuntman on The Martin Serious Show. His stunts include: *LECTRIC SLIP AND SLIDE *FINGER BLAST A (REAL) COUGAR *MALE MASTECTOMY MONDAY MASSACRE *GLORY HOLE GORILLAS *SELF DENTISTRY CHALLENGE *HOLD YOUR WEE FOR A WEEKEND *500 POUND FAT GIRL GANG BANG After the HOLD YOUR WEE FOR A WEEKEND stunt, Smithy used catheter treatment and threw his bags from the top of a building, hitting elderly people getting off a nursing home bus.He is shown to be very sycophantic towards Martin and has said himself that he has self esteem issues. He is said to be overrated by many fans, who think that he ruins Martin's jokes and takes over the show with his outrageous stunts. He misses a lot of episodes. He is voiced by David D. McDonald. Lisa Lynn Lisa Lynn is an African American transvestite with a high pitched laugh on The Martin Serious Show. She bought a Fruit Computer. She also fawns over Martin and often remarks how liberating and true the events on the show are despite being in context disturbing and depraved.She also remarks often about how much of a genius and how humble Martin is despite this being blatantly untrue. She is voiced by Carla Renata. Mark the Manager Mark the Manager is an unpopular manager who kills most of the ideas Martin Serious has for The Martin Serious Show such as the competition where fans were to kidnap homeless people, take them to the desert and would win a gift certificate for Al Dente's if they made it back.Although Martin says he is a manager it is implied he actually just a actor used by the show to make it appear edgy. He at one point was the host of a hacky morning zoo radio show for Liberty Rock Radio from 1992-1999. He is voiced by Michael Elkind. Gallery TheMartingSeriousShow-GTAIV.png Image:StuntBoy.gif|Smithy. Image:LisaHog.gif|Lisa's masculine bottom. Trivia *Martin Serious and his show is suggested to be a parody of The Howard Stern Show. *On Integrity 2.0, radio host Lazlow refers to Martin Serious as a "hack sellout" when someone mentions him as his favourite radio presenter. *Some billboards for The Martin Serious Show can be seen around Liberty City in the PSP version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *In Grand Theft Auto V, Martin Serious is one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Boulevard sidewalk. *The "Hold Your Wee For a Weekend" stunt is a reference to the controversial Hold Your Wee For a Wii contest held in 2007 by California radio station KDND, in which a 28-year-old participant died from water intoxication. pl:The Martin Serious Show de:The Martin Serious Show Category:Media Category:Radio Shows